This invention relates in general to a process for the production of amino silicate compounds and their resinous products.
The silica (SiO.sub.2) may be produced by any of the well known methods. It is preferred that the silica be in the form of fine granules or powder.
Amino slicate compounds may be produced by the process in U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,935, inventor: David H. Blount; in this process a hydrated silica (SiO.sub.2. x H.sub.2 O), in the form of silicic acid is reacted with an amino compound. In this invention the amino compound is reacted with silica (SiO.sub.2). Silica is not readily soluble in an alkali aqueous solution as is a hydrated silica. Silica requires a much stronger alkali catalyst to promote the chemical reaction of silica with an amino compound.
Amino silicate compounds are useful as intermediates for the production of other compounds by further suitable reactions. Typically, they may be used in the production of prepolymers, polymers and resins, as an additive or a reactant. Also, they may be used in coating agents, adhesives, impregnants, molding powders, paints, varnishes, laminates, or their manufacture, and may be reacted with other polymerizing compounds.
The poly (aldehyde amino silicate) resinous products are useful as coating agents, adhesives, impregnants, molding powders, paints, varnises, laminates or their manufacture, and may be reacted with other polymerizing compounds.